


Dark Purple Silk

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Dark Purple Silk

**Dark Purple Silk**

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 232

**Summary:** Gwen is wearing a new kind of garment.

**A/N:** Part of the King’s Lady Series

 

 

When Gwen was handed the pile of soft sheer material she didn't know what to make of it. There was so little of it she wasn't sure if that was all there was to the dress or not.

When she realized it was two parts and that it revealed more than she had ever let anyone see, that included Arthur, she blushed.

She tried on the garments. She was surprised at what she saw in the mirror.

What they lacked in modesty they made up for in practicality. There were no skirts to catch or get in the way when she moved. She was cool and comfortable and not bound up in a corset.

Gwen left the chamber and went to find her host. She retraced the route that she had been taken.

The looks from the men she passed made her feel uncomfortable. It was as if she had nothing on at all. She had never had anyone look at her like that before. She put her head down and tried not to be noticed.

She finally found the chamber she had last seen her host. She looked up to see him leering at her.

Gwen found her inner steel and let it show as she walked in with a false confidence.

Her host's face changed from lust to respect. He bowed his head to the woman who would be a Queen.


End file.
